eigafandomcom-20200229-history
List of live-action Japanese movies: I
The following is a list of live-action Japanese movies, whether articles for them exist yet or not. The list is broken down into a page for each letter to reduce its size. I * 2008 I Am a Curious Gaijin * 2000 I Am an S+M Writer (Futei no Kisetsu) * 2006 I Am Nipponjin * 2006 I Carry the Ticket of Eternity * 1991 I Hate You... Not * 2007 I Just Didn't Do It 「それでもボクはやってない」 (Soredemo Boku wa Yattenai) * 1994 I Like You, I Like You Very Much * 2006 I Love Yu! 「I LOVE 湯!」 * 1959 I Want to Be a Shellfish 「私は貝になりたい」 (Watashi wa Kani ni Naritai) * 2007 I Want to Be a Shellfish 「私は貝になりたい」 (Watashi wa Kani ni Naritai) * 2008 I Want to Be a Shellfish 「私は貝になりたい」 (Watashi wa Kani ni Naritai) * 1991 I Want to Bite You/From Dracula with Love * 1998 I Want to Hear the Wind's Song * 2008 Ichi * 1996 Ichi, ni no Sanshiro * 2001 Ichi the Killer 「殺し屋１」 (Koroshiya 1) * 2005 Ichigo no Kakera * 1972 Ichijo Sayuri: Nureta Yokujo * 2005 Id 「イド」 * 2003 Iden & Tity * 2006 iDol, The * 1978 If She Looks Back, It's Love * 1970 If You Were Young: Rage 「君が若者なら」 (Kimi ga Wakamono Nara) * 1965 If You're Happy, Clap Your Hands * 2002 Igyo no Koi * 1989 Ijmete Kudasai Henrietta * 1993 Ijo no Hitobito: Densetsuno Nijino Sankyodai * 1988 Ikidomari no Banka: Brake Out * 2008 Ikigami 「イキガミ」 * 1952 Ikiru 「生きる」 * 1985 Ikite Mitai mo Ichido: Shinjuku Basu Hoka Jiken * 1985 Ikiteru Uchiga Hana Nanoyo Shin-dara Sore Madeyo to Sengen * 2002 Ikka 「IKKA: 一和」 * 1988 Ikoka Modoroka * 2006 Ikusa 「戦 IKUSA」 * 1985 I'm All Yours * 2008 Immoral: Kogoeru Shitai 「インモラル　～凍える死体～」 * 1995 Immoral: Midarana Kankei * 1974 Imouto * 2004 Impolite Education 「18禁 アブナイ関係 THE 近親相姦」 (18-kin: Abunai Kankei: The Kinshinsoukan) * 2005 In the Pool 「イン・ザ・プール」 * 2003 In the Site 「イン・ザ・サイト」 * 1994 In Which Direction Is the Wind Blowing? * 1990 Inamura Jane * 1990 Indecent Tongue Technique 「破廉恥舌戯テクニック」 (Harenchi Zetsugi Technique) * 1959 Independent Gangsters * 2005 Indian Summer 「インディアン・サマー」 * 2004 Infection 「感染」 (Kansen) * 2005 Inferno * 1979 Inferno, The 「地獄」 (Jigoku) * 1971 Inn of Evil * 1997 Innocent Hearts * 1998 Innocent World * 2002 Inochi * 2008 Inochi Tagayasu Hitobito 「いのち耕す人々」 * 2007 Inokuma Fufu no Chuuzai Nisshi 4 Seifuku Sosa: Ikon * 1963 Insect Woman, The * 2007 Insects Unlisted in the Encyclopedia, The 「图鉴上没有的虫子」 (Zukan ni Nottenai Mushi) * 2004 Install 「インストール」 * 2005 Into a Dream 「夢の中へ」 (Yume no Naka e) * 2007 Into the Faraway Sky * 1978 Intrigue of the Yagyu Clan 「柳生一族の陰謀」 (Yagu Ichizoku no Inbo) * 2001 Inugami 「狗神」 * 1976 Inugami Family, The * 1994 Inugamike no Ichizoku * 2006 Inugamis, The * 1986 Inujini Sesi Mono * 1965 Invasion of Astro-Monster 「怪獣大戦争」 (Kaiju Daisenso) * 1960 Invisible Demon * 2007 Invitation from Cinema Orion, The 「オリヲン座からの招待状」 (Orion-za Kara no Shotaijo) * 1994 In Which Direction Is the Wind Blowing? * 2005 Irasshaimase, Kanja-sama * 1966 Irezumi 「刺青」 * 1982 Irezumi Ari! * 1982 Irezumi: Spirit of Tattoo * 1964 Irezumi totsugekitai * 2008 Irokoishi 「艶恋師」 * 1962 Irresponsible Era of Japan * 2003 [Is A.] * 1990 Isan Sozoku * 2003 Ishayamabushi-ko 「諌山節考」 * 1998 Ishimitsu Makiyo no Shogai * 1976 Ishimatsu the Faker * 1981 Island of the Evil Spirits * 2000 Isola 「ISOLA 多重人格少女」 (Isola: Tajuu Jinkaku Shojo) * 1998 Issho Asonde Kurashitai * 2002 Itai Futari * 1986 Itazura Lolita: Ushirokara Virgin * 1994 It's a Summer Vacation Everyday * 2005 It's Only Talk * 1987 Itoshi no Half Moon * 1983 Itoshi no Rahaina 「いとしのラハイナ」 * 1984 Itoshiki Hibiyo * 1984 Itsuka Darekaga Korosareru * 2007 Itsuka no Kimi e * 1983 Izakaya Choji * 2005 Izo * 2003 Izure no Mori ka Aoki Umi 「いずれの森か青き海」